Cherry
by Kiri Yuizaki
Summary: Nagisa mengambil kue krim putih dengan ceri di atasnya yang ditutup mika setengah lingkaran. Dia tidak ingat kue ini ada disini sebelum dia tidur semalam. Apa mungkin ayah atau ibunya mampir sebentar saat Nagisa masih terlelap lalu langsung pergi lagi? Atau jangan-jangan hadiah dari Santa? Tapi ini Juli bukan Desember. KaruNagi. #NagisaLATEbirthdayfic orz


© 2016 Akizuki Kiriya

 **Cherry  
**

by Kiri-chan

 **# Disclaimer #  
**

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

OneShot. Rated K+. Shou-ai. Supernatural, Friendship, Humor, Romance. Bila OOC, absurd, dan tidak jelas maka pasrah lah. Birthday fic Nagisa yang super duper telat orz

 **# Pairing #  
**

Karma/Nagisa

oOo

Bangun pagi-pagi dan menyadari rumah sepi bagai pemakaman.

Shiota Nagisa terduduk di kasur dengan mata panda mengerikan. Harinya buruk. Tugas-tugas sekolahnya menumpuk. Ibunya malah pamit keluar kota, masalah kerjaan. Ayahnya pulang kampung karena nenek sakit keras.

Nagisa tidak ingin menuntut apa-apa sih. Syukurnya dia sehat wal-afiat. Bahan makanan sudah dibelanjakan ibunya lengkap di kulkas. Mau sarapan tinggal masak. Memangnya kurang apa?

Jadi dia bangkit dari kasur, sama sekali tidak notis ada sesuatu yang aneh di dalam kamarnya.

 _"Nagisa!"_

Nagisa yang baru menyambar handuk berhenti.

 _"Nagisaa…"_

"Haha… saking sepinya aku sampai berhalusinasi."

 _"Sial! Nagisa! Lihat ke belakang!"_

Nagisa berbalik. Sepi. Angin berhembus dari jendela yang baru dibuka tadi.

Nagisa merinding.

"HANTUUUUUUUU!"

oOo

Cklek.

Nagisa mengintip ke dalam kamar. Handuk melilit di pinggang. Rambut biru langitnya yang jatuh melewati bahu sudah wangi sampo. Tadi dia mandi di kamar mandi luar, tapi ingat harus kembali ke kamar karena seragamnya ada di dalam lemari.

Tidak ada apa-apa.

Nagisa menarik napas lega. Mungkin halusinasinya berhenti setelah kepalanya disiram air. Mungkin dia masih setengah bermimpi setelah bangkit dari kasur tadi, haha.

Jadi handuknya jatuh ke lantai saat Nagisa buka lemari, lalu memakai seragamnya satu persatu. Baru di depan cermin dia sadar ikat rambutnya sudah putus satu. Nagisa mengingat-ingat dimana dia letakkan persediaan lainnya lalu matanya terfokus ke arah meja nakas samping kasur.

Ada yang aneh.

Nagisa mendekat. Mengambil kue krim putih dengan ceri di atasnya yang ditutup mika setengah lingkaran. Dia tidak ingat kue ini ada disini sebelum dia tidur semalam. Apa mungkin ayah atau ibunya mampir sebentar saat Nagisa masih terlelap lalu langsung pergi lagi? Atau jangan-jangan hadiah dari Santa? Tapi ini Juli bukan Desember.

 _"N-Nagisa…"_

 _Fak. Si suara kembali lagi._

Nagisa menoleh kanan kiri dengan panik. Paniknya dua kali lipat karena kali ini suaranya terdengar benar-benar dekat.

 _"J-jangan pandangi aku seperti itu."_

Entah cuma perasaan Nagisa atau apa. Tapi rasanya suara itu seperti merintih penuh dosa.

Nagisa gemetar sampai ubun-ubun. Buru-buru dia masukkan kue tadi ke dalam tasnya yang sudah penuh buku-buku dan cabut keluar dari kamar.

 _"Se-sesakkk… Nagi…"_

BRAKKKKK!

Nagisa membanting pintu.

"SETTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!"

oOo

"Kamu kayak baru lihat hantu." Teman sekelasnya memandang heran. "Err… Nagisa?"

Nagisa menepuk-nepuk dadanya keras, wajahnya masih pucat pasi dengan napas naik turun.

Temannya menatap khawatir. "Oi? Nagisa? Nggak apa-ap—"

Greppp!

Tiba-tiba Nagisa menarik kerah seragam si teman. "T-tadi ada…"

Muka si teman memerah total.

Nagisa terdiam. "Kamu kenapa?"

"Err… nggak… baru sadar Nagisa cantik."

 _HA?!_

"Rambutmu maksudnya! Rambut!" Si teman buru-buru meralat saat mata Nagisa terbelalak horor. "Tumben nggak kuncir rambut, hahaha…"

"O-oh…" Nagisa baru sadar rambutnya masih tergerai dari rumah. "Ketinggalan… punya karet?"

"Eh… nggak. Minta aja kalau nanti ada murid cewek yang datang?"

"Uhm…" Nagisa terduduk di bangkunya, jelas sekali tidak nyaman.

Si teman masih memandangi, lalu melepas hoodie-nya dan menjatuhkannya ke kepala dan punggung Nagisa.

"Tutupi aja pakai itu."

"Eh…" Nagisa memegangi tudung kepalanya, lalu tersenyum lembut. "Makasih."

Pipi si teman merona lagi.

 _"Hhhh…"_

Hening.

"A-apa tadi?"

Nagisa mengerjap syok. "Kamu dengar?!"

"Tadi ada suara…"

"I-itu yang tadi mau kuceritakan!" Nagisa berdiri dari kursi penuh semangat. "Aku sudah dengar suara itu sejak dari rumah!"

"Serius?!" Si teman berdiri juga dari kursinya, menggenggam tangan Nagisa. "A-apa alien?! Bisikan dewa?! Nagisa, mungkin kamu malaikat dan itu bisikan langit yang sampai kepadamu!"

"A-aku manusia kok…"

"O-oh…" Si teman terlihat serius kecewa yang membuat Nagisa sweatdrop.

"Kurasa itu suara hantu."

"Hantu? Hmm… bisa jadi sih."

"Awalnya cuma di kamar, tapi suara itu mengikutiku sampai di kereta, lalu barusan terdengar lagi. Tapi ternyata kamu juga dengar ya? Aku benar-benar lega, kukira cuma aku…"

"Tenang, Nagisa. Bukan cuma kamu." Genggaman tangan mengerat, dilanjut pandang-pandangan yang cukup lama.

 _"HHHHHHHHGRMBLGRMBL!"_

"WUUUUOOOOHHHH! KEDENGARAN LAGI!"

Nagisa gagal merinding karena si teman melonjak kegirangan.

"SEKARANG AKU TAHU DARIMANA SUMBER SUARANYA! DARI TASMU!"

Nagisa terperangah lalu buru-buru membongkar isi tasnya.

"Eh, ini kue ap—" Saat mengambil kuenya tiba-tiba si teman melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya langsung melempar kue itu ke udara—

—yang untungnya langsung ditangkap Nagisa.

"KEPALA BUNTUUUUUUNG!"

Si teman berlari terbirit-birit keluar kelas.

Nagisa syok.

 _Kepala? Ke… pala?_

Si biru langit menunduk, mengamati kue yang dia pegangi dengan dua tangan. Detik itu dia menyadari… bulatan merah di atas kue bukan buah ceri, melainkan…

 _"A-AKU AKABANE KARMA TEMAN SMPMU!"_

"Apa?!" Nagisa mengurungkan niat untuk melempar kue itu keluar jendela. "Bo… bohong."

 _"ARGH! LIHAT BAIK-BAIK!"_

Nagisa menelan ludah. Melihat kepala kecil di atas kue bukan pemandangan menyenangkan malah cenderung menyeramkan. Tapi kalau diperhatikan baik-baik memang mirip Karma, teman SMP-nya yang berambut merah.

"K-Karma…?"

 **"Iya, sayang?"** Si 'ceri' menjawab jutek.

"K-kenapa bisa?"

"Daripada tanya-tanya, gimana kalau kamu bolos? Kita pulang ke rumahmu lalu pikirkan berdua cara penyelesaian **masalah** ini." Karma menekan kata 'masalah' kuat-kuat.

"O-oke…" Nagisa membenahi tasnya. Selain khawatir dengan Karma, dia juga tidak mau seharian di sekolah diganggu bisikan-bisikan horror Karma.

"Kamu masih pakai jaket itu?"

"Hm?" Nagisa berhenti, suara Karma sedikit teredam tas jadi dia tidak terlalu dengar.

"Jangan bawa pulang jaket orang."

"Maaf, Karma. Kamu kurang jelas." Nagisa membuka tasnya dan disambut wajah merah Karma yang semerah rambutnya.

"NGGAK APA-APA."

"Rrr… Karma? Kamu kayak ceri sungguhan."

"SUDAHDIAMKAMUAYOPULANG."

oOo

Tadinya Nagisa takut kalau wujud Karma benar-benar cuma kepalanya. Tapi rupanya si 'kurcaci' mengeluh sesak, jadi Nagisa memotong kuenya hati-hati dengan sendok plastik untuk membebaskan Karma dari jepitan dinding kue.

Tapi setelah lepas Karma malah berbalik guling-guling ke dalam krim kue yang sudah berantakan, rupanya dia malu karena tidak pakai baju.

Padahal Nagisa juga tidak napsu dengan gajah sekecil itu, eh maksudnya Nagisa bukan penggemar gajah. Nagisa penggemar gunung. Iya, kan? Iya kok.

"Lalu bagaimana ceritanya kamu bisa jadi begini?"

"Ti-tidak tahu…" Karma sibuk melilit tubuhnya dengan rambut Nagisa yang terhampar di atas kasur. Nagisa malas mencarikan penutup badannya setelah Karma menolak mentah-mentah baju barbie yang susah payah Nagisa cari dari gudang—peninggalan mainan yang dibelikan ibu jaman Nagisa masih balita. "Bangun-bangun aku sudah di dalam kue. Lalu aku melihat raksasa mirip Nagisa, tapi ternyata benar-benar Nagisa."

"Apa yang kamu lakukan tadi malam?"

"Main PSP, baca buku sebentar, tidur." Karma sudah mirip kepompong dalam balutan rambut biru. "Tidak mimpi apa-apa juga."

"Seharian kemarin? Tidak ada yang aneh?"

Karma menggeleng.

"Tidak salah minum ramuan Okuda-san? Kena jampi-jampi Hazama-san?"

"Nagisa…" Karma menatap tajam. "Beda provinsi, oi."

"Mungkin Koyama-kun berbuat sesuatu?" Nagisa menatap serius.

"Nggak ada yang lebih 'mistis' dari mereka?" Karma memutar mata bosan.

"Yanagisawa-san."

Jujur Karma meragukan orang lumpuh yang entah berada di rumah sakit mana itu bisa mencelakainya.

"Mungkin dia menyusutkan tubuhmu dengan sinar UV atau apa yang dia tembak dari satelit luar angkasa?" Nagisa menganalisis sok tahu.

"Lalu penjelasan kenapa aku bisa terjepit di dalam kue, di kamarmu?"

"Itona membawamu kesini?"

"Jangan ngayal, memangnya dia masih mau kerja sama dengan orang itu?"

"Apa dong?" Nagisa menghela napas. "Aku sudah nitip surat izin sakit palsu nih, masa nggak ada alasan logis soal kondisimu?"

"Mungkin aku ditakdirkan jadi kutu rambutmu, Nagisa."

Karma yang pasrah begitu terlihat mengerikan di mata Nagisa.

Tangannya meraih ponsel, mencari kontak di phonebook.

 _Tuuut… tuuut…_

Nagisa sabar menunggu dengan ponsel di telinga.

"Kamu telepon siapa?" Si liliput merah menautkan alis.

"Karma."

Mata merkuri melotot syok. "KAMU NGGAK PERCAYA INI AKU?"

"Siapa tahu kamu kutu rambut Karma yang bermutasi jadi Karma dan merekam memorinya lewat darah yang kamu hisap sehari-hari."

"Nagisa, aku nggak kutuan." Karma menatap tajam.

"Aku juga nggak." Nagisa balas menatap tajam.

Mereka pandang-pandangan.

Karma yang sadar sedang dalam posisi yang kurang menguntungkan kalau mereka menjurus ke civil war 2.0 akhirnya menyerah. "Iya aku tahu, rambutmu wangi begini kok." Karma menenggelamkan wajahnya di helai-helai biru langit. "Kalau kamu nggak mau aku terus jadi kutu rambutmu, carikan aku baju please? _Yang normal?_ "

"Nggak punya." Telunjuk Nagisa memainkan ahoge mungil Karma yang mencuat. "Dibelikan barbie yang cewek aja ngeri apalagi ditambah yang cowok?"

"Barbie ada yang cowok?"

"Itu… boneka Ken yang di film Toy Story 3?"

"Apa aja deh? Serbet makan? Sapu tangan?" Karma putus asa.

"Oke, sebentar."

"J-JANGAN BANGUN!" Karma panik. Kalau Nagisa bangkit, rambutnya terangkat, otomatis Karma kehilangan penutup badan.

"Karma, kita sesama cowok." Nagisa menatap kesal. "Walaupun lihat juga badan kita sama, malah sekarang aku jelas lebih besar darimu."

"Pokoknya jangan bangun dulu." Karma memaksa. "Jangan lihat sini."

Nagisa memutar matanya sebelum menoleh ke arah lain. Karma susah payah memanjat ke pundak Nagisa dan duduk disana. "Kamu boleh berdiri," kata Karma yang berpegangan di kerah seragam Nagisa. "Jadi nanti rambutmu bisa menutupiku."

" _Yes, my Lord._ " Nagisa nyaris mendengus geli. Dia berdiri pelan-pelan supaya Karma tidak terguncang. Rambut birunya menjatuhi Karma lembut. "Nanti aku carikan sapu tangan bunga-bunga."

"Nagisa koleksinya begituan ya? Baju barbie, sapu tangan bunga-bunga. Oke, _noted._ "

"Ukh… maksudku punya _ibu,_ barbie juga ibuku yang be—" Nagisa tercekat. "K-Karma… disitu geli."

"Oh?" Karma menjauhkan kepalanya yang bersandar di leher Nagisa. "Maaf, nggak sengaja."

"Hah?"

"Maksudku… nanti bisa jatuh kalau tidak bersandar, bahumu sempit."

Nagisa mendengar jelas batuk nervous Karma karena si kerdil itu dekat dengan telinganya, tapi Nagisa tidak berprasangka apapun.

"Kalau bisa jangan bersandar." Nagisa mengambil tumpukan sapu tangan. "Kamu mau yang mana?"

"Kenapa? Sensitif?" Karma mengabaikan pertanyaan dan menggesek puncak kepalanya ke leher Nagisa, bocah biru itu langsung berjengit.

"KARMA!"

"Ha-hahaha… aku hampir jatuh."

"Salah sendiri…"

"Kamu merah." Karma berkomentar entah dengan ekspresi apa. "Jadi hangat." Dia menempelkan tangannya di leher Nagisa, dengan jelas melihat jakun Nagisa bergerak saat tenggorokannya menelan ludah.

"Karma, kamu pakai baju barbie aja."

 **"Ampun, tuan."**

oOo

Karma memakai sapu tangan putih seperti yukata, karet rambut Nagisa menahan di pinggang.

"Karma, kamu kayak nendoroid, bisa lepas pasang nggak?" Nagisa tertawa kecil.

"Aku perhatikan kamu banyak ambil keuntungan untuk menindasku dalam kondisi begini ya, Nagisa?" Karma menyeringai kesal.

"Ahahaha… maaf nggak bisa menahan diri." Telunjuk Nagisa menyentuh hidung si 'ceri'. "Anggap aja pembalasan, biasanya kamu yang begitu."

Karma melihat pantulan dirinya dengan jelas di mata jernih Nagisa. "Kamu nggak tahu aku bisa apa kalau badanku sudah kembali."

"Ampun." Nagisa mengangkat tangan, tapi tertawa lepas seperti menikmati semua ini. "Jadi apa idemu supaya bisa kembali? Ditiup macam balon?"

Sepertinya Nagisa menganggap itu lucu, tapi Karma langsung hening dengan mata menatap lekat.

"Coba aja."

"Hn?" Nagisa mengerjap.

"Mau ditiup lewat mana juga?"

Nagisa diam, melihat mini Karma dari atas sampai bawah. "Puncak kepalamu mungkin perlu dilubangi? Aku akan cari pipa kecil dan gas helium."

Karma tertohok, lalu membuang muka pasrah. "Kamu ambil kamera aja, kita bikin rekaman."

"Mungkin sebelum jadi terkenal kamu akan dibasmi." Nagisa menangkup Karma dengan kedua tangannya, menatap prihatin. "Atau jadi objek percobaan, kamu nggak tahu berapa banyak Yanagisawa-Yanagisawa di luar sana."

"Kamu mau aku jadi kutu rambutmu selamanya?"

"Kalau nggak ada cara lain…"

"Shiota Nagisa, apa ini lamaran?"

"Kalau kamu bisa pakai sapu tangan itu seperti gaun pengantin, mungkin akan kulamar."

"Lubang hidungmu kok kecil sih? Padahal aku mau masuk lewat situ dan memeriksa otakmu masih berfungsi dengan benar atau nggak."

Nagisa tertawa. Karma kesal, tapi dia tidak pernah keberatan mendengarkan Nagisa tertawa sampai selesai.

Setelah itu tidak ada yang berkata satu patah katapun selama beberapa menit.

"Nagisa… aku panik, tahu…" Karma bergumam.

"Aku juga," balas Nagisa.

"Padahal aku pernah berpikir pasti seru jadi Ant-Man, tapi kalau benar-benar terjadi begini sih…"

"Karma… apa mungkin kamu yang asli sudah mati dan ini hanya arwahmu?"

Karma membiru. "A-aku masih bernapas kok. Lagipula kalau aku arwah, bukan cuma Nagisa yang bisa melihatku, temanmu juga bisa."

Mereka kembali berdebat aneh sampai tidak terasa hari semakin sore.

"A-ayo cari bantuan?" tawar Nagisa pada akhirnya. "Karasuma-sensei kek, Okuda-san kek, Terasaka kek, Naka—"

"Kamu aja dari tadi cari kesempatan buat menindasku, gimana Terasaka?" Karma menginterupsi.

"Okuda-san kalau begitu." Nagisa menyambar ponsel.

oOo

"Kelihatan?"

"A-aaku nggak salah lihat?" Okuda menatap horror sambil membetulkan kacamatanya berkali-kali. "Ini gimana bisa begini? Karma-kun masuk mesin cuci?"

"Mungkin dia nyasar ke Wonderland, minum cairan penyusut, lalu kembali ke dunia nyata sebelum sempat minum cairan pembesar," jawab Nagisa lancar.

"Mungkin ada yang memakaikanku suit Ant-Man, memasukkanku ke kue, lalu meninggalkanku di kamar Nagisa," sambung Karma lebih lancar.

"Oke." Okuda menghentikan mereka berdua sambil memijat pelipisnya, pusing. "Semuanya tenang, fenomena ini nggak lebih aneh dari tentakel."

"Kamu menduga ada yang menyuntik Karma dengan semacam zat penyusut waktu dia tidur?"

"Itu bukannya nggak mungkin… sel tentakel juga masuk ke tubuh manusia dengan cara begitu." Okuda merenung. "Tapi bisa juga karena Karma-kun salah makan sesuatu."

"Seperti di Wonderland." Nagisa dan Karma menimpali bersamaan.

Okuda sweatdrop. "Bi-bisa… lalu bagaimana bisa Karma-kun sampai di kamar Nagisa-kun?"

Mereka bertiga saling berpandangan dan mendadak berharap ada tawa 'nuruhuhuhu aku yang melakukannya!' disertai cengiran lebar di kepala kuning besar tapi memutuskan membuang ide itu jauh-jauh karena itu menyedihkan.

"A-aku tidak tahu lagi." Okuda mengangkat tangan, matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca karena barusan mengingat Koro-sensei.

"Sebab dan jalan keluarnya sama-sama buntu." Nagisa menghela napas.

"Aku sebenarnya punya semacam cairan pembesar." Okuda membuat mata Nagisa dan Karma bersinar-sinar. "U-untuk tanaman."

"Saat ini Karma bisa masuk kategori tanaman kok."

 **"DiamkamuNagisa!"**

"E-eh… tapi kita masih bisa mencari jalan keluarnya bersama-sama yang lain!" Okuda menghibur gugup karena Nagisa bersembunyi di belakangnya.

Si kecil Karma menautkan alis. "Apa maksudnya bersama-sama yang lain?"

"Karma-kun tidak baca pesan broadcast semalam?"

"Aku tidak pegang hp."

"Aku pegang hp." Nagisa yang masih memegangi pundak Okuda dari belakang menautkan alis bingung. "Tapi tidak ada pesan apa-apa."

"Rrr… itu…" Mendadak Okuda kelihatan bimbang dan resah. "Aku tidak yakin boleh mengatakannya…"

"Apa?" Wajah Nagisa tiba-tiba mendekat penasaran.

"S-semuanya sebentar lagi datang kesini!" Okuda reflek keceplosan dengan pipi merona.

"Eh?" Nagisa mengerjap. "Okuda-san memberi tahu semua orang tentang Karma? Padahal aku sudah bilang jangan beritahu…"

"Bukaaan…" Okuda menginterupsi putus asa, ekspresinya kelihatan benar-benar merasa bersalah. "T-tapi tidak bisa bilang…"

Detik itu juga Karma teringat sesuatu. "Nagisa, ini hari ulang tahunmu."

Nagisa terdiam. Okuda memandangi Karma seolah kurcaci merah itu baru melakukan kejahatan besar.

"Semua alumni kelas E akan datang memberi kejutan untukmu." Karma melanjutkan, mukanya menggelap. "Ya… ya… tentu saja."

Pipi Nagisa memerah senang. Okuda yang tadinya hampir protes ke Karma akhirnya tersenyum melihat ekspresi Nagisa.

"Semua akan kesini." Karma mondar-mandir gelisah. "Semua…"

"Lalu kenapa?" Okuda menatap heran.

Karma ingin mencengkeram lengan Nagisa, mengatakan _"aku nggak mau keadaanku yang sekarang jadi objek tontonan banyak orang"_ , lalu menyeret si biru langit itu kemanapun yang jauh dari keramaian. Tapi Karma tidak bisa, karena ukuran mini tubuhnya yang sekarang bahkan membuat jarak antara Nagisa dan rak tempat Karma berdiri seperti jurang lebar.

"Aku mau pulang."

Nagisa dan Okuda mengerjap, Karma kelihatan seperti anak kecil yang merajuk.

"Karma?" Nagisa mendekat.

"Aku nggak mau dilihat banyak orang." Tinju Karma mengepal. "Aku mau pulang."

Suasana hening sejenak sebelum dipecah suara pelan Okuda. "Karma-kun bisa bersembunyi dulu di—"

 **"Aku mau pulang."**

Hening lagi.

"B-baiklah, aku akan mengantar Karma-kun pu—"

 **"Nagisa, ayo pulang."**

Nagisa memandangi Karma. Okuda menautkan alis tidak senang dan melempar tatapan _"Karma-kun, jangan egois. Kamu mau merusak pesta ulang tahun Nagisa-kun?"_ karena dia bukan tipe gadis yang akan mengucapkan kalimat itu terang-terangan.

Tapi Karma tetap bersikukuh dengan keinginannya.

Nagisa menghela napas lalu tersenyum ke arah Okuda. "Aku akan kembali sebelum semuanya datang."

Karma jelas sekali hampir protes tapi memutuskan untuk diam.

"Aku akan menunggu disini kalau-kalau Nagisa-kun telat." Okuda menawarkan baik hati yang membuat Nagisa merasa bersalah.

"Maaf ya, Okuda-san." Nagisa menepuk bahu anak berkepang itu. "Aku usahakan nggak lama."

Okuda tersenyum. "Aku mengerti."

oOo

Sebenarnya Karma tidak senang dengan wangi cologne yang menempel di jaket teman Nagisa, apalagi saat ini Nagisa menguncir rambutnya, tidak ada aroma lain yang bisa Karma jadikan pelarian. Dia ingin sekali menempel ke leher Nagisa, tapi terlalu tidak enak hati karena si biru langit itu belum mengatakan sepatah katapun sejak minta maaf pada Okuda sampai duduk di kereta saat ini.

"Kamu tidak perlu jawab kalau tidak mau dianggap aneh ngobrol sendiri di depan orang-orang." Karma bergumam pelan di balik tudung hoodie yang dipakai Nagisa. "Aku mau minta maaf."

Nagisa tetap setenang biasanya.

"Aku tahu aku mengacau acaramu," Karma melanjutkan, "tapi ini benar-benar nggak menyenangkan. Ini ulang tahunmu, dan aku dalam kondisi payah tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Orang-orang akan menyelamatimu duluan, memberimu hadiah duluan…"

 _Aku nggak akan tahan melihat semua itu_ , untuk yang terakhir Karma hanya mengucapkannya di dalam kepala.

Nagisa tertawa kecil.

Karma mengerjap terkejut. "Kamu nggak marah?"

"Gimana ya?" Nagisa berdiri saat pengumuman hampir sampai di tempat tujuan bergaung ke seluruh gerbong kereta. "Kamu memang egoisnya keterlaluan."

Jantung Karma telak ditusuk.

"Tapi semua orang paham kamu kok…" Figur mungil berjaket hitam yang agak kebesaran itu melangkah keluar dari pintu kereta yang terbuka otomatis, "…terutama aku."

Sepagian bad mood terperangkap di badan liliput, baru kali ini Karma tersenyum begitu lebar.

oOo

Pintu rumah Karma tidak dikunci.

Karma menatap horror saat memberitahu Nagisa dia yakin sekali sudah mengunci pintunya semalam.

"Mungkin pelakunya masih di dalam?" Nagisa memasuki rumah dengan waspada tingkat tinggi.

Ada suara orang ngobrol dari ruang tengah. Karma mendengus.

"Orangtuaku pulang," jelasnya. "Bagus sekali bisa ngobrol santai begitu, nggak sadar anaknya sedang kesusahan."

Nagisa terdiam, lama.

"Oi? Nagisa?"

"A-ada orangtuamu…" Entah kenapa Nagisa kedengaran gugup. "Gimana nih? Aku nggak rapi."

"Kamu jangan kayak cowok yang mau lamar anak gadis orang dong…" Karma menautkan alis. "Lagipula orangtuaku nggak peduli mau rapi atau nggak, yang penting cantik, pendek, rambutnya biru…"

 _Modusnya kemana-mana, woi._

Nagisa merapikan jaketnya gugup sebelum melangkah ke ruang tengah. "So-sore, om, tante…"

 _Siiiing…_

Tidak ada orang.

Mata safir Nagisa melotot ke arah Karma seolah berteriak _"tadi beneran ada suara orang ngobrol kan ya?!"_

" _Disini, Nagisa-kun~"_ Tiba-tiba suara halus terdengar. _"Disini~"_

Nagisa hampir kabur kalau bukan karena de javu.

Fokusnya beralih ke meja ruang tengah, ada manusia-manusia mini melambai-lambaikan tangan darisana. Rahangnya mengatup ngeri. _Itu nggak salah ada ibu dan ayahku juga disitu?_ Nagisa mematung horror.

"Nagisa?" Karma mini menarik-narik kuncir rambut biru karena sudah satu menit lebih Nagisa hening mendadak. "Oi? Nagisa?"

Nagisa menggenggam Karma dan menurunkannya di meja, lalu berbalik dengan wajah pucat.

"A-aku mau menenangkan diri dulu." Dia duduk memeluk kursi.

oOo

"Jadi katakanlah… kalian mendapat obat penyusut dan tiba-tiba ide meracuni anak sendiri akan menjadi hal yang menyenangkan?" Suara sinis Karma terdengar di udara setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar soal kenapa dia bisa jadi kurcaci dari orangtuanya.

"Eiits… kalau kamu bilang meracuni, ayah dan ibu juga minum lho!" Ibunya mengelak. "Hiromi-san dan ayah Nagisa-kun juga."

"I-ibu penasaran soalnya…" Hiromi menatap bersalah ke arah Nagisa yang memandanginya putus asa.

"Lagipula ini aman ya… si profesor yang membuat obatnya sudah melakukan uji coba ke anakonda amazon dan—"

"Sudah cukup penjelasan tentang obatnya." Karma menginterupsi ceramah penuh semangat ayahnya, padahal sudah menghafal baik-baik bahan dan cara membuatnya di dalam otak kalau-kalau suatu hari Karma butuh untuk menjahili orang. "Yang jadi pertanyaan sekarang adalah… kenapa?"

Ayah ibunya mengerjap polos bersamaan. "Kenapa apa?"

"Kenapa kalian memberiku obat itu dan meninggalkanku di kamar Nagisa?!" Karma menggeram frustasi. "Lagipula kenapa harus di dalam kue?!"

"Itu bukannya—" Ibu mengangkat satu jari telunjuknya, "—karena Karma terus uring-uringan kemarin tidak tahu harus memberi hadiah apa ke Nagisa-kun?"

Karma berharap dia bisa menyambar wajan di dapur dan melemparnya macam pisau anti-sensei.

"Lalu ibu tanya ke Hiromi-san, kira-kira Nagisa-kun sukanya apa… lalu Hiromi-san menjawab…" Telunjuk ibunya bergerak menunjuk Karma.

Karma terdiam.

Nagisa menatap Hiromi dengan ekspresi ingin mengubur diri dalam tanah.

Karma menatap Nagisa.

Nagisa pura-pura tidak lihat.

"Tadi ayah bilang ada antidot supaya aku bisa kembali tanpa harus menunggu efek obatnya habis?"

"Itu di pojok meja."

Nagisa bangkit dari kursinya. "A-aku pamit pulang. Ditunggu Okuda-san. Selamat sore."

oOo

Tapi seharusnya Nagisa tahu lebih baik jika kabur dari sahabatnya yang berambut merah itu bukan hal mudah.

"Semacam nggak sengaja nembak lewat orangtua itu rasanya—"

"Karma, diam." Nagisa mempercepat langkahnya dengan wajah memerah kesal. Kenapa juga Karma cepat sekali kembali seperti semula setelah minum obatnya, pakai baju, lalu menyusul Nagisa yang sudah berlari sekuat tenaga dari rumah? Karma pakai kecepatan supersonik?

"Memangnya kamu menunggu situasi macam apa?" Karma terus menjajari Nagisa. "Sampai kita mapan terus kamu datang bawa cincin?"

Nagisa mendongak sebal dan meninju lengan Karma keras. "Oh, jadi disini cuma aku yang 'menunggu'?" Mata _azure_ nya menatap tajam.

"Oi," Karma menahan kedua bahu Nagisa. "Aku nggak pernah bilang begitu."

Nagisa menunduk dalam-dalam dengan tinju terkepal. "Ini memalukan."

"Heh…" Karma tertawa kecil. "Padahal ini jarang-jarang lho, dapat restu orangtua duluan sebelum menjalani hubungan."

Nagisa hampir menginjak kaki Karma, tapi yang rambut merah lebih cepat menghindar dan menarik lengan Nagisa.

Si biru langit kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh di dekapan kurcaci yang sekarang sudah kembali jadi titan, nyaris mengutuk setelah menyadari perbedaan tinggi mereka bertambah jauh lagi.

"Jangan marah dong…" Karma tertawa lagi sebelum mengecup puncak kepala bocah 17 tahun di pelukannya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Nagisa."

oOo

 **~ Fin ~**


End file.
